Battle kingdoms
by mystery angels
Summary: 2 powerfull kingdoms,1 is the Dranzera kingdom,the other is the Galuxia kingdom,War is the only word they know,peace is a word they know for atleast a day,nobody can stop the war!,or could a red-headed stop it?


***Meetings***  
  
  
The flags stood up, high above everybody's head, fluttering with the cold  
wind, imponent and magestic. After all, those flags carried the symbols of  
the most powerfull kingdoms on Earth: the Red Phoenix of Dranzera Kingdom  
and the Pink Tiger of Galuxia Kingdom.  
  
More imponent then the flags, only their human representatives. King Kai  
Hiwatari and Queen Mariah Lang were the vivid representations of gods,  
their  
figures sly, but imponent, elegant, yet strong - they would never allow  
themselves to be overwelmed by each other. On top of their horses, they  
would eye each other, they would yell at each other, they would hate each  
other.  
  
And once more, the Phoenix and the Tiger, each followed their own, seperate  
ways. The tension between Dranzera and Galuxia seemed more heated then  
ever.  
  
Why, however, no one knew. They just knew they wouldn't get along and  
everytime they would try to fix things, something would happen. Some said  
it  
was a premonition of the gods, and that these two kingdoms were to forever  
to be at war. Not a happy sight. The number or mortal victims were quite  
small, but one could never be at peace, even indoors. The fights had to  
end!  
  
  
- The fights must end!, Tala screamed to his friend. Not many dared  
screaming at the king, but he just couldn't hold it anymore!  
- This is none of your buisness, Tala!, Kai spoke. His glaring would have  
made anyone step back, but Tala was restless.  
- The people are getting sick of this! Their lives are controlled by their  
fear, they are always fearing an attack! As their soberan, you should be  
concerned about their complaints!  
- Just what is that suppoused to mean? I am the King and I am aware of my  
obligations, I don't need you do lecture me Tala!  
- But...  
- No buts! When I am in need of advising, I will request my consellors to  
do  
so, not you! I should remind you that I gave you liberty of movement  
because  
you are my friend, but you are still an assasin and I still hold your life!  
  
With this last comment, Kai strode away with the fury of a huricane.  
  
Today was not a good day to speak with him.... no, definitly not!  
  
Sometimes the king could be very impacient, he would just decide about  
things on the verge of it's happening, without even explaining his doing.  
Sometimes, he would listen carefully and make is way through the best  
option.  
  
I swear, sometimes I think I'm talking with two different people: my best  
friend and my king!  
  
A similar conversation was being held far from there.  
  
  
- But, My Lady, I...  
- You what?! Finish your sentence! You what? Bear in mind, I am the queen,  
I  
take the decisions here! Do you think you could do a better job, Dickinson?  
You're a simple buttler and if I allow you to speak to me like that is  
because you are as deared to me as mother and father were!  
- My Lady, I am only saying, these hostilities between us and Dranzera are  
getting worse then ever! Even when we met in neutral Dragonia lands!  
- I know that, Dickinson. This is not the time to discuss this. Now go  
away,  
leave me alone. If anyone asks for me, I am not availiable, Dickinson. I  
need time to think.  
- Of course, My Lady.  
  
Dickinson quietly abandoned the queen's chambers. Mariah stood there,  
alone.  
She needed to think, more then that, she needed to rest.  
  
Mother, Father, I miss you more then ever. You assured my education and  
manners, but you never prepared me for this! Why am I blaming you for this?  
No teacher can taught me how to rule a kingdom at war... I don't remember  
this being so bad when I was a child. Maybe it was my way of seing the  
world  
that was wrong, I don't know. It's just so hard... *giggles* I wish I could  
take a vacations out of being a queen. Oh, but Boris would never allow me!  
My consellor ask to much of me, I am only 19! Ah... maybe I just need a  
good  
night sleep...  
  
*** 


End file.
